


let's go have some fun

by salazarastark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin, M/M, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Top Curt, in that anakin wants obi-wan and using curt to feel like he has him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: Anakin meets a man who looks a lot like Obi-Wan and things fall apart from there.





	let's go have some fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> This is a Schrodinger's crossover in that if the plot of Velvet Goldmine happened in the Star War's universe or if the Star War's universe happened in the modern world around the time of Velvet Goldmine. Both are valid interpretations, so whatever you want.
> 
> So many thanks to Texas Dreamer for betaing this work.

Anakin does a double-take when he sees the man in the diner booth. Longer and blonder hair, harsher eyes, but he looks so much like Obi-Wan that it lodges Anakin's heart in his throat. Without even thinking about it, Anakin walks over to the man, sits down across from him.

The man looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

“What do you want?” he asks, and he doesn’t sound much like Obi-Wan either, but that isn’t what Anakin cares about.

He leans over, licks his lips. The man glances at them in a way that Obi-Wan never did, and it makes Anakin hopeful that he will be getting just what he needs.

“You,” Anakin says, deepening his voice in a way that he hopes sounds inviting and sexy.

“Really?” the man laughs. “Why?” He’s smoking a cigarette and Anakin finds it erotic as all hell.

_ You remind me of someone I want to forget. _ “You’re hot, I’m hot, and I think we’re both seem like we’re pretty good at having . . . fun.”

“You have no idea how fun I can be,” the man says as he stubs out his cigarette, grabbing Anakin and pulling him out of the booth and towards God knows where to have his wicked way.

Anakin doesn’t argue when he’s led towards the hotel the man is staying at, doesn’t argue when the man grips his wrist as his way over and kisses him like his life depends on it on the way there. He doesn’t want to argue, he just wants to feel, just wants to be taken.

When they finally get to the hotel, the man, Curt is what Anakin was told in a throaty whisper while he was kissing his neck, shoves Anakin against the wall and puts a knee right between Anakin’s thighs.

“You always let yourself get pushed around like this?” he asks, and Anakin nods. “Whatever you want.”

That just makes Curt laugh as he manhandles Anakin to face the wall. Anakin plants his feet apart, brace his hands against the wall, and tries to control his shaky breath as Curt works his pants off just enough to access his ass.

“Tell me if you wanna stop now. And just so you know, I like it rough,” he hisses into Anakin’s ear.

“No, keep going,” is Anakin’s only response. “I’m not going to want you to stop.” He takes a deep breath before he continues, oddly embarrassed about saying what he’s sure the man’s already noticed. “And I like it rough.”

As soon as Anakin says those words, the man inserts two fingers in him, slick with spit. Anakin hisses and pushes back on them, his fingers curling on the wall, nails scratching it.

God, that feels so good.

Curt wraps his other arm around Anakin and splays his hand on Anakin’s chest, pulling him closer. They’re flush together, and it doesn’t take Curt long to find Anakin’s prostate.

He’s clearly enjoying the way that Anakin gasps and twists when he starts brushing against it, while stroking his hand up and down Anakin’s chest in small movements, non-sexual in a way that makes it incredibly so. Together, he doesn’t take long to cum, which Anakin would be embarrassed by if he were capable of much thought.

Curt pulls him away from the wall and towards the bed in his hotel room, pushing him down. Anakin feels strange, still layered in his clothes, with his pants just down around his thighs, but there’s a look of pure lust in Curt’s eyes.

He pounces on Anakin, kissing him fiercely, pinning his wrists down and grinding against Anakin’s dick. He whimpers, still too sensitive from his last orgasm, but Curt doesn’t seem to care. All he seems to want is more Anakin, and Anakin is so desperate for it.

Anakin’s very grateful for that fact. Curt lets go of one wrist, which is promptly secured by the other hand, and moves to get himself out of his pants. He’s still kissing him as he does so, both slow and sloppy, like he has all the time in the world. Anakin just wants him to get on with it, bucks up against Curt. It earns him a growl, and Curt lifts his mouth of him. 

He rolls Anakin onto his front, lets go his wrist, grips his hair, and pushes in. Anakin hisses, aching from not getting enough prep and the over sensitivity, and he loves it. 

Anakin pushes back against him, tries to take him all in. He hears Curt’s groan as he does, and Anakin closes his eyes and tries to picture Obi-Wan.

Curt grasps Anakin’s hips and fucks into him hard, and Anakin gasps and whimpers and shakes underneath him. “Good boy,” Curt whispers. “Good  _ fucking _ boy.”

The talking starts to ruin it for Anakin, but it’s not like he can say anything. He simply grits his teeth and bears it.

Slowly, his dick starts to wake back up, and Anakin wants to cry from how good it feels, this pleasure-pain of too much and not enough. Curt nails into him, without a care in the world, and Anakin grabs the sheets, fingers tangling in them. He notices that he’s drooling into the sheets, and despite his dick waking up, every other part of his body is lethargic, Curt moving Anakin more than Anakin actually moving.

He wonders if Obi-Wan would do this to him. He doesn’t think so. Anakin thinks he would be proper and cautious, but he wonders if there could be anything done that could drive him wild.

But Anakin can’t think like that, so he whimpers out a “Harder” and luckily, Curt obeys.

The grip on his hips tightens, so hard that Anakin knows that they’re going to leave bruises and he knows he’s going to have trouble walking in the morning.

He doesn’t care, he loves it, loves the fact that he’s going to feel this and be looking at Obi-Wan and imagining that it’s Obi-Wan who did this to him.

Curt finally cums, and Anakin gasps as it fills him. He bites back a curse as he realizes that the condoms were forgotten, and reminds himself to get checked out first thing in the morning. He can’t quite bring himself to regret that lapse in memory though, not when the fullness feels so good. 

Anakin rolls over on his back, and closes his eyes. The night crashes over him, and he’s vaguely aware of Curt reaching over to expertly jerk him off. With a cry, he comes for the second time, feeling like this orgasm is ripping something out of him, and with shame, he realizes he’s crying a bit.

Thankfully, Curt doesn’t say anything, just flops back onto the bed.

They breathe, gasping and stuttering, and then Anakin mumbles, “Do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Curt mumbles back. “Maybe we can have some more fun in the morning.”

Like that, he almost sounds like Obi-Wan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
